Days of Boom: Chapter 31
Nolan Swift XXXI Night on Bald Castle I wasn’t really sure what to do. I was currently just running around fighting off hordes of demons, smashing one right after the other but they just kept coming. I watched as Joe blasted a few dozen into a wall with a gust of wind and a stampede of dinosaurs came rushing in from nowhere, crushing even more. However, Chernabog simply kept swaying his arms around calling forth more skeletal horseman and demons. He didn’t really seem that interested in us at all, which I didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. However, something I didn’t see was El. I quickly took a glance around and saw Silver carrying her inside the castle, but I couldn’t get to her as I was surrounded by demons and I was pretty sure that Chernabog wouldn’t let me anyway. This guy was more powerful than all the villans we had faced combined. “Alright, enough of these small fry. I’m going for the boss,” Joe said, but before I could stop him he jumped into the air and raised his weapon. Storm clouds began to form all around him and several bolts of lightning streaked across the sky and hit the large beast. Chernabog only seemed annoyed and extended one of his wings, causing a large gust of wind that even managed to knock Joe out of the sky. “Go grab him,” Dan called to one of his dino buddies and a pterodactyl flew up and grabbed Joe with one of his claws. It brought him down to the ground and dropped him next to Dan. I ran over a second later. “Doesn’t look like that is going to work,” I said as Joe got to his feet, obviously annoyed. “And it seems like El has been captured.” “My strongest attack and he brushed it off like it was nothing,” Joe said angrily. “How do we beat something like that?” “I’m open to suggestions,” Dan said as he destroyed another skeleton monster, turning it to golden dust. We were all quiet for awhile, simply trying to stay alive. Just then however, I noticed something. “Hey, does anyone else hear that?” I asked, but Dan and Joe looked at me like I was crazy. “We’re surrounded by undead monsters while a huge demon is orchestrating it up on top of Cinderella’s Castle. What do you want us to hear exactly?” Joe asked, hacking a rider off his horse and turning them both to dust. “That music, I can’t be the only one that hears it. I think Chernabog is actually controlling these things just like in the movie, complete with Night on Bald Mountain playing in the background,” I said. The other two took a moment and listened as well, noticing the music. “Ok, that is kind of weird,” Dan said. “Disney magic at work I guess,” Joe said. “But it isn’t like it helps us at all. All it means is that we have some scary music playing while we die.” “Maybe not, or at least hopefully not,” I replied. “Don’t you remember what happened at the end of Chernabog’s musical number in Fantasia?” “Swift, you’re a genius,” Joe yelled. “I’m still not following,” Dan said, looking a bit confused. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll explain on the way. Joe, give us some cover,” I ordered and he nodded. A strong gust of wind picked up and blew back several of the advancing demons. Once we ran far enough away from the castle, the skeletons and demons seemed to not care anymore and enjoyed their freedom, except when Chernabog would destroy them for fun. “Slow down Nolan,” Dan and Joe called as they followed behind me. I sometimes forgot that even without my blessing, I was still one of the fastest runners out there, even for a demigod. Dan and Joe caught up, but Dan looked like he was about to fall over as he took in deep breathes of air. “Where are we going?” “Over there,” I said, pointing to a door that said Employees Only. It was a small building, but hopefully it was the one I was looking for. I opened the door, with Joe and Dan following close behind. “This is it!” On the walls were several stacks of CDs, most of which were soundtracks to Disney movies or mix CDs of various Disney songs. Some were simply tracks for the Electric Light Parade they did every night and there were several that were unmarked. “Dan, can you get the speakers around the park to play something?” I asked him. He looked at the system and nodded his head. “Should be simple enough. Let me just…” he started as he typed a few things into the computer and a message appeared saying to please select a sound file. “Ok, what do you want to play?” “Run a search for the Ave Maria,” I said and Dan typed it into the search box. The computer kept searching as we all held our breath. About a minute later, the song file popped up on the screen. “Thank the gods that Disney World still remembers their classic cartoons.” “Well Walt Disney was a demigod after all,” Dan commented, but I didn’t have enough time to think about that now. “Dan, play it at full blast and stick it on repeat,” I told him. He did as instructed and outside, I heard the song play from every loud speaker in the park. We all ran outside and made it to the castle in no time at all. I watched as Chernabog seemed to be in pain. He had one hand covering his bat like ear while the other seemed to be waving around wildly at an unseen enemy. The demons seemed to have vanished, descending back into the ground, maybe to the Underworld or maybe not. Dan, Joe, and I once again pulled out our weapons. “So how about it guys, ready for round two?” I asked as my body erupted in golden light. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Days of Boom Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865